Beauty In More Then The Eye Can See
by The Girl Of Many Names
Summary: A story of a prince with a Wicked heart and the ugliest Forsetdweller anyone ever laid their eyes on. now that sound interesting don't you agree? i wonder what this story of fate and beauty beyond has in store for us. my take on the story of The Frog prince. rated T just in case
1. The Beginning

Beauty In More Then The Eye Can See

_Once Upon A Time,_

_So much beauty in these four words,_

_Yet if you look closer you see the pain,_

_And if you think about it,_

_you come to hate these four words,_

_Once Upon A Time..._

* * *

**Once Upon A Time,**

**In a far off kingdom, **

**a baby boy was born to the king and queen of that kingdom,**

**he grow up like any other prince if not better,**

**but you see the prince was wicked at heart thinking women only beautiful objects,**

**as long as the women he was to marry was beautiful and a noble he did not care who she was,**

**seeing this a witch went to him disguised as a simple flower seller and asked him two question,**

**"which out of all my flowers is the most beautiful? and which is the ugliest?"**

**the prince looked at the flowers all of them looked beautiful except one it was torn and ugly covered in dirt,**

**looking at it in disgust and said to her,**

**"that one is surly the ugliest" **

**"and that one is the most beautiful" he said pointing to a night blooming cereus**

**the witch smiled **

**"careful young prince for everything is not always as it looks on the outside" **

**she warned him but the prince dismissed her tired of looking at the old witch's face**

**"_you who dismiss my warning will regret,_**

**_for you have failed my test _**

**_i give you one last chance if you fail _**

**_you will fall..."_**

* * *

in the year of the birth of the prince was born a baby girl to a forest dweller couple,

the girl grew up like all the other kids in her pack,

free, independent, loved, wild, and brave,

this girl was ugly in the eyes of everyone she knew her mother said that in time her beauty would shine through,

but it never did...

* * *

Hi! so this is like just setting up the story i guess so thats why it's short please review and stuff i'll write more soon can't wait to hear from you all~~The Girl Of Many Names


	2. The Curse

The Curse

**Two day's after he met the witch**

"Prince John, you must get up you need to get ready for your birthday ball" Maybelle an old maid of the palace said walking in to the room and opening the shads. she sighed as she looked over her shoulder to see Prince John still in bed with the cover over his head. "now none of that sir" she said pulling the cover off. "Maybelle i don't want to have a ball we have one every year for all 14 years of my life why can't we just not have one?" John asked. "now you know it's to late for that excuse sir" she said. he sighed, "i know but mother and father said they'd pick a bride for me today. what if they pick any ugly toad" he said. "well maybe they'll find a beautiful girl at the ball" Maybelle said. "i doubt it" he mumbled walking out of his room.

* * *

"Emily come down" Angel called up. "no! it's beautiful up here Angel" Emily said looking out at the scene in front of her. Angel sighed, then he heard a twig snap and turned around. "what do you want Zayn" Angel asked glaring at him. "oh nothing i just came to see the freak of life" Zayn said glancing at Emily. At the Emily dropped her head down in shame. "shut up Zayn!" Angel warned. Zayn laughed "or what you'll tell Father i messed with your freak of a girlfriend". Angel punched him in the face, "she not my girlfriend and she not a freak!" he said . Zayn got up shoving Angel off. "what ever you're both freaks" he yelled storming off. Angel looked up at Emily who wore a sad and shamed look on her face. Emily is a little thing with brown short curly wild hair with natural red highlights, olive skin, amber eyes, and freckles on her nose and cheeks and she's always covered in dirt. "Emily, i'm coming up okay" he said starting to climb up. when he got up next to her he wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. Emily looked up at Angel, he has dirty blond hair and eyes as green as grass and even tho his outside almost all day he was pretty pale but so beautiful in the eyes of Emily. "Angel why are you so nice to me?" She asked him. he smiled and looked in her eyes. " because you think i'm beautiful and you hate my annoying brother Zayn" he said with a playfully grin on his face. she glared at him pushing him out of the tree before jumping down herself. "ow! Emily you're going to get me killed one day" Angel said trying his hardest to not smiling at her and failing horrible Emily just shuck her head. "come on we should go back to camp" she said walking away.

_"one day i promise you'll find some one who will see your beauty for what it is. hopefully if not you both will be lost"._

* * *

John sighed 'his' guest were arriving so he had to stand in the ballroom to greet them. after a while his mother the Queen told him to go dance. he nodded. he looked around the room and saw a beautiful girl, walking over to her he tapped her shoulder. "may i have this dance my lady" he asked bowing. she nodded blushing and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. "so what is your name miss" he asked. "oh my name is um Alanis" she said. "Alanis what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he flirted. "why thank you very much." she said blushing. they danced and talk for a while then it was time to announce who it was Prince John would marry. "now i know my son Prince John is still young but as we know i am getting older so my wife and i have now found a beautiful women for my dear son, Lady Madeleine Cahill of Weastburg" The King claimed. Prince John's face dropped as he saw her. "I'm not going to marry and ugly toad like her" he claimed just as loudly as his father. "young prince have failed again to pass my test now you should face the consequences" a voice said in John's head. with that John stormed out. John walked in to his room and slammed the door lying on his bed and slowly he fall asleep.

_"Young Prince so foolish,_  
_you call her an ugly toad,_  
_but would you do if the shoe was on the other foot,_  
_i warned you boy in your dreams to see what the eye can not,_  
_but still you failed too,_  
_now before you wake this curse will activate,_  
_a kiss can brake this curse,_  
_but you must first learn to see what other's can not,_  
_you have one chance i tell you,_  
_you must find the girl of dirt and sorrow,_  
_she who no one loves can set you free,_  
_but if you can not learn to see past the eye your life here will be gone,_  
_so go quickly you haven't much time be for it could be to late."_

* * *

**Hi! thank you angeloflight89 for you're review and thank you all who followed the story. and here's the chapter i hope you like it and please review. ~~~ The Girl Of Many Names**


End file.
